


Святочный бал (Ты мне нравишься)

by eugenias



Series: #winterspider hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bucky is a gryffindor student, M/M, Peter is a hufflepuff student, Romantic Fluff, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Он сидел на одной из заваленных снегом скамеек, наблюдал за тем, как несколько домовых эльфов пытались занести в замок огромную елку, и улыбался, слыша их смешное ворчание. Так он отвлекался от всеобщей эйфории в преддверии Святочного бала, до которого оставалось ровно две недели.





	Святочный бал (Ты мне нравишься)

**Author's Note:**

> Ничего нового, идея стара, сюжет тоже, Питер очаровательный, но сомневающийся милашка. Спасибо Тому Холланду за фото с галстуком пуффендуйских цветов  
С названиями у меня вечная беда, так что просто не обращайте на него внимание))  
Приятного чтения)
> 
> Коллажик [здесь](https://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/187485075564/yule-ball-gosh-ive-done-it)

Зимой это место имело особое очарование. Снег покрывал крыши и деревья, заметал тропинки, на которых каждое утро кто-нибудь из студентов вырисовывал следами что-нибудь забавное. Статуи и фонтаны представляли собой огромные сугробы, и в какой-то степени это шло им на пользу: Питер ненавидел горгулий, что стояли во дворе замка.

Он сидел на одной из заваленных снегом скамеек, наблюдал за тем, как несколько домовых эльфов пытались занести в замок огромную елку, и улыбался, слыша их смешное ворчание. Так он отвлекался от всеобщей эйфории в преддверии Святочного бала, до которого оставалось ровно две недели.

В прошлом году на зимние каникулы он уезжал домой, но в этот раз такая роскошь была позволена только студентам младших курсов. Он знал об этом еще до того, как сел на «Хогвартс-экспресс» первого сентября, знал еще в августе, когда получил письмо с новым списком учебников. В тот же день тетя потащила его в дурацкий магазин со смокингами и карнавальными костюмами. И уже тогда он не хотел, чтобы Рождество в этом году вообще наступало.

Оставалось две недели, а у него всё ещё не было пары. Конечно, он может стоять весь вечер в одиночестве, попивая пунш и пританцовывая в такт музыке, но это сразу же выдаст в нем отчаявшегося студента-лузера. А ведь его репутация и так страдала.

Нет, он конечно пытался пригласить кое-кого. Неделю назад он предложил Мишель пойти с ним на бал, как с другом, но её уже пригласили. Как и Гвен, Бетти, Лиз и остальных девчонок с его факультета. Даже Ванду, которая училась на Слизерине, уже пригласили.

Он, конечно, ее не приглашал, просто случайно узнал об этом. Вернее, подслушал, став свидетелем того, как странный парень из Шармбатона расписывал, насколько она прекрасна.

Мимо пробежала группа старшекурсников. Питер знал их всех поименно: задира Сэм с Когтеврана, шутник Клинт, как и сам Пит, — пуффендуец, самый популярный гриффиндорец Стив Роджерс и его парень Тони Старк. Замыкали эту цепочку Наташа Романофф, слизеринка, и Ванда, которая улыбнулась Питеру в знак приветствия. Все они, кроме Ванды, учились на седьмом курсе, а значит, для них это последнее Рождество в Хогвартсе.

Интересно, каково это, подумал Питер, представляя, как будет чувствовать себя через год. Захочет ли он поехать домой на каникулы? Или предпочтет насладиться беззаботной жизнью студента в последний год?

И не успел Питер представить, что же всё-таки с ним случится на следующий год, как кто-то задел рукой его плечо, и он едва не упал. Ругнувшись про себя, Паркер в очередной раз вспомнил, что большая часть учеников, встречая его, каждый раз делает вид, что он носит мантию-невидимку, но не тут-то было.

— Прости, — звонко отозвался врезавшийся в Питера парень. Затаив дыхание, Паркер осторожно поднял взгляд.

На него смотрели прекрасные серо-голубые глаза. Он задержал взгляд на румяных от мороза щеках и на осевших на волосах снежинках, разглядывал обмотанный вокруг шеи красно-желтый шарф со львом на одном из концов.

Сердце ёкнуло. И так случалось всегда, когда рядом с ним оказывался Джеймс Барнс — гриффиндорец, с сомнительной репутацией из-за прошлого его родителей, но невероятно добрый и милый парень, улыбка которого сияла ярче, чем солнце. Во всяком случае, для Питера, который вот уже второй год безответно в него влюблен.

— Ничего, — Питер кивнул, пряча взгляд. Он чувствовал, как его щеки заливал румянец и хотел скрыть этот факт от Джеймса. Не хватало ему ещё насмешек от его друзей. — Даже синяк, наверное, не выйдет. Да и я сам виноват, надо было…

— Мне стоило смотреть, куда я несусь, — неловко улыбнулся Джеймс. — Точно всё в порядке?

— Да.

— Ладно, — Джеймс потоптался на месте. — Бывай.

А потом побежал вслед за друзьями, которые, вероятно, уже давно заняли все лучшие места в классе «Защиты от темных искусств». Через пару минут часы на одной из башен пробили девять утра, а это значило, что через пятнадцать минут у Паркера начнется занятие по зельям.

Проследив взглядом за следами Джеймса, Питер улыбнулся.

***

Даже за ужином Питер не расставался с домашкой. Несмотря на любимый всеми стереотип о том, что пуффендуйцы — глупые, Питер учился прилежно и хорошо, был лучшим студентом на своем курсе, но преподаватели, которые учили его вот уже шесть лет, ни капли этому не удивлялись.

— Да прекрати ты, — возмутился Нед, когда пушистый конец пера Питера окунулся в его тарелку, — все и так знают, что ты умный.

— Прости-прости, — взволнованно пробормотал Питер, увидев, что кончик его пера окрасился красным. — Вот, можешь съесть мою порцию.

— Ну уж нет, — тут вмешалась Мишель, сидевшая напротив него. — Ты не завтракал, не обедал и собираешься отказаться от ужина? Я не хочу снова тащить тебя к мадам Помфри из-за голодного обморока.

— Я съел парочку лакричных конфет, — буркнул Питер и снова уткнулся в книгу.

Мишель вздохнула и, забрав у него из рук книгу и перо, пододвинула тарелку с рагу, чуть не залив пергамент подливой. Паркер нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, только молча взял вилку и стал вылавливать картошку из тарелки. В это время к Мишель подсела Бетти. Она была на взводе, её руки дрожали, пока она что-то тихо рассказывала подруге. Питер улавливал отдельные слова, но не придавал им значения, придумывая, как закончит сочинение про известных волшебников-оборотней двадцатого века. Вот бы раскопать какой-нибудь необычный факт!

Он отвлекся только тогда, когда положил кусок шоколадного пирога мимо рта, заставив рассмеяться половину стола, в том числе и друзей. Второпях вытерев рот рукавом, он сделал вид, что ничего не случилось.

— И о чем ты только думал, — усмехнулась Мишель, видя, как аккуратно Питер отломил второй кусочек торта.

— Наверное, о том, с кем пойдет на Святочный бал, — тут же предположила Бетти. Питер грустно улыбнулся, помотав головой. О том, что так никого и не пригласил, он сказал только Неду, чтобы девчонки не думали искать ему пару — это никогда не срабатывает. — Кстати, Нед, какого цвета запонки ты наденешь? Мне нужно знать, чтобы правильно подобрать серьги.

Нед не ответил, только пожал плечами. Но Бетти не расстроилась и продолжила дальше, во всех подробностях описывая свою коллекцию сережек. Быстро доев торт, Питер понял, что здесь ловить уже нечего: друзья не дадут ему дописать сочинение. Попрощавшись, он взял свой учебник и сумку и вылез из-за стола. На секунду он замер на месте, рассматривая стол Гриффиндора, на краю которого сидел Джеймс в окружении поклонниц, которых у него знатно прибавилось, когда он стал одним из чемпионов Турнира Трех Волшебников.

Джеймс в его сторону не смотрел. Ну ещё бы.

Опустив голову, Питер все-таки вышел из Большого зала и остановился у одной из прилегающих к нему стен. Он думал о том, где лучше продолжить заниматься: в библиотеке, в гостиной или в своей спальне? Но иногда ловил себя на мысли о Джеймсе, и тут же улыбался.

В конце концов он решил пойти в библиотеку, пока та не закрылась, чтобы найти ещё что-нибудь интересное. Он развернулся и снова прошел мимо входа в Большой зал. Тут ему навстречу вышел Джеймс.

Белая рубашка, серая безрукавка, ровно повязанный красно-желтый галстук. Серо-голубые глаза, улыбка и короткие, аккуратно уложенные волосы, прямо как у одного из знаменитых волшебников, что смотрел на него с обложки книги во «Флориш и Блоттс».

И кто вообще такой Питер Паркер рядом с ним? Смешной мальчик с кудрями и вечно торчащей из штанов рубашкой, с учебниками под мышкой и испуганным лицом.

— И ещё раз привет, — сказал Джеймс, встав прямо, но опустив взгляд, чтобы с высоты собственного роста без труда видеть неловкий взгляд Питера, который ненавидел такие вот ситуации.

— Мы не здоровались утром, — добродушно ухмыльнулся Питер, вспоминая их утреннюю встречу и то, как мило снежинки падали на волосы Джеймса.

— Ладно, — понимающе кивнул Барнс, сначала нахмурившись, а следом улыбнувшись, — тогда просто привет, Питер.

— Привет, — Паркер неловко поправил ремень сумки. — Если это всё, то я пойду. Мне надо успеть в библиотеку, пока она не закрылась. Сочинение об оборотнях.

— Конечно, — Джеймс отошел в сторону, освобождая путь, которым следовал Питер.

С облегчением вздохнув, Питер сделал несколько шагов в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, как вдруг услышал за спиной своё имя. Повернувшись, он увидел только одного Джеймса, который стоял на том же самом месте, не сдвинувшись ни на миллиметр, спрятав руки в карманы своих серых штанов.

Джеймс был одним из немногих студентов Хогвартса, кто носил серую форму вместо черной. Питеру не нравилась серая форма, но на нем, на Джеймсе, она смотрелась иначе. Правильно говорят, что не форма красит студента. Питер сделал несколько шагов назад и снова оказался рядом с Джеймсом.

— Ты идешь на Святочный бал? — спросил он. Питер прокашлялся, удивившись такому вопросу.

— Профессор Коулсон сказал, что все идут и «никаких исключений».

— «Смерть — не уважительная причина, мистер Старк», — смеясь, Джеймс процитировал главу своего факультета профессора Хилл.

— Именно.

— А ты... не-хотел-бы-пойти-на-бал-со-мной? — предложение прозвучало, как одно слово, заставив Питера покраснеть.

— Что? — удивился Паркер, не веря своим ушам.

— Прости, — неловко улыбнувшись, Джеймс стушевался и опустил взгляд к полу, пытаясь набраться смелости. — Я просто слышал, что ты никого так и не пригласил. Так что, я подумал, может, ты пойдешь на бал со мной?

— На бал? С тобой? — переспросил Питер и, вероятно, где-то прокололся, потому что Джеймс вмиг стал увереннее.

— На бал, со мной, — подтвердил он, кивнув.

— Пойду, — после небольшой паузы довольно ответил Паркер.

— Отлично, — Джеймс сложил ладони вместе и опустил руки вниз. — Так как я участвую в Турнире, мы танцуем первыми, — с торжественным видом продолжил он, — поэтому не опаздывай.

— Хорошо.

— Ты наденешь пиджак? Потому что если нет, то надену я. Мы оба не можем быть в пиджаках, чтобы не выглядеть глупо.

— Тогда ты надевай. Ты же участник Турнира.

— Хорошо.

— Теперь точно всё? — спросил Питер. Восторженное волнение заставляло его улыбаться, и это чувство такое прекрасное, что Паркер хотел помнить его вечно.

— Да, точно всё.

— Тогда пока?

— Пока.

Питер и думать забыл про библиотеку. Он вернулся в собственную спальню, достал из-под кровати подготовленные для бала туфли и тут же переоделся в них. Весь вечер он вспоминал, как Мэй учила его танцевать и с содроганием сердца представлял, как будет танцевать с Джеймсом.

Нед вернулся после девяти вечера, застав Питера за странным занятием: он шагал под музыку, считая себе под нос. За окном давно стемнело и лишь несколько свечей, расставленных по разные стороны от танцующего с самим собой Питера, освещали их маленькую спальню, единственную из всех, что предназначалась для двоих студентов.

— Нашел себе пару? — спросил Нед. Питер довольно кивнул, продолжив танцевать. — И кто это?

— Не скажу, всё равно не поверишь, — пробормотал Паркер, даже не взглянув в сторону друга.

— Тогда хотя бы скажи, — озадаченно продолжил он, подходя к своей кровати, — что такое запонки? Бетти сказала, что они должны быть золотыми.

Питер рассмеялся, рухнув на кровать.

***

Питер помнил, что Джеймс просил его не опаздывать. Он и не опаздывал, просто это Нед слишком рано ушел. Именно так он успокаивал сам себя, пока возился с бабочкой возле небольшого, запотевшего от дыхания зеркала.

Для подготовки к Святочному балу, Питер воспользовался всеми советами тёти Мэй, которые вспомнил, исключив одно но: прекрасные золотые запонки пришлось отдать Неду, но на его взгляд серебряные были ничуть не хуже. Он зачесал волосы назад, выпрямив их с помощью заклинания, надел белую рубашку и зауженные брюки, стучал каблуками блестящих лакированных туфель. И теперь вот пытался ровно закрепить бабочку, но та всё равно косила.

На помощь ему пришел профессор Коулсон. Заволновавшись, что Питера нет, а один из участников Турнира норовит остаться без пары во время первого танца, он решил сам удостовериться, что с Питером всё в порядке.

— Там все девушки гадают, с какой же красоткой мистер Барнс будет танцевать первый танец, — улыбнулся Коулсон, поймав озадаченный взгляд Питера. — А я думаю, что он не пойдет танцевать вовсе, если его пара так и не придет. Отлично выглядите, мистер Паркер.

— Да, но, — повернувшись, Питер указал на кривую бабочку, — вот это совсем не красиво.

— Пусть это будет вашей изюминкой.

— Вы уверены?

— Конечно, мистер Паркер. Если вам кажется, что что-то не так, то это только потому что вы испытываете волнение из-за первого свидания, но это нормально.

— А вы думаете, это можно считать свиданием? — удивился Питер. Он думал об этом как-то перед сном, но так и не смог решить: да или нет.

— Конечно. Идите на бал, а я проверю, не затерялся ли в этих комнатах кто-нибудь еще.

Последний раз взглянув в зеркало, Питер собрался с мыслями и всё-таки решил последовать совету профессора.

Когда он подошел к лестнице, ведущей прямо ко входу в Большой зал, там было тихо. Лишь пять человек сновали из угла в угол, дожидаясь, когда наконец смогут войти в зал и потанцевать. Сначала Питер заметил пару студентов из Дурмстранга: парня в красном мундире и девушку с длинными светлыми волосами в прекрасном голубом платье. Затем ему на глаза попалась Ванда, которая мило беседовала со своим французом. Джеймс стоял у дальней стены и хмурился, нервно потирая пальцами переносицу.

Улыбнувшись, он начал спускаться, и цокот его каблуков нарушил тишину. Все, кто стоял в ожидании, сразу же на него обернулись. Джеймс резко сдвинулся с места, как будто оттолкнувшись от стены, и подбежал к концу лестницы, чтобы встретить его. Только теперь Питер почувствовал, как же сильно он на самом деле волновался.

— Привет, — сказал он, протянув Джеймсу руку. Тот с любопытством разглядывал его и казалось, что, если бы мог, разглядел бы под лупой.

— Привет, — губы Джеймса расползлись в приветливой полуулыбке, а взгляд упал на косую бабочку. — Ожидание того стоило. Выглядишь невероятно.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Питер и покраснел, когда Джеймс коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони.

— Ну что, теперь все готовы? — послышался строгий голос профессора Хилл.

Сначала Питер думал, что под взглядом всех студентов его одолеет волнение, но как только они с Джеймсом перешагнули порог украшенного к празднику Большого зала, он понял, что все это пустяки. Это всё стало неважным в тот момент, когда Джеймс положил свою руку ему на талию и позволил опустить ладони на свои плечи.

Он не знал, сколько студентов пялились на них прямо сейчас. Да хоть сотня, хоть миллион, ему было все равно, ведь в этот самый момент на него смотрел Джеймс своими серо-голубыми глазами.

— Ты всегда краснеешь от моего взгляда, — прошептал Джеймс над ухом, когда они делали очередной поворот.

— Я краснею от любых взглядов, — попытался выкрутиться Питер. Дурацкое оправдание, но он не мог не попробовать.

— Неправда. Я сам не заметил, но Стив открыл мне глаза.

— Так ты меня пригласил, потому что я краснею от твоих взглядов?

— Нет. Я пригласил тебя, потому что краснею от твоих.

Питер усмехнулся, не поверив своим ушам. Потом они танцевали молча, только смотрели друг на друга и краснели, как помидоры на солнце.

Вскоре медленный вальс сменился на заводную песню и на сцене появилась одна из популярных музыкальных групп волшебного мира. Зал наполнился учениками, даже те, кто не желал танцевать, пустились в пляс, услышав знакомые мотивы. Питер танцевал с Джеймсом весь вечер, параллельно болтая о всякой волшебной ерунде и вредилках-сладостях.

Только через час они выбрались из толпы студентов. Джеймсу захотелось выпить что-нибудь, и Питер в этом вопросе был с ним абсолютно солидарен, но взял обещание на еще один медленный танец, который пришлось прервать.

Пока Барнс ходил за напитками, Питер подошел к друзьям, отдыхающим от танцев. Мишель ела виноград, пока Нед потягивал тыквенный сок.

— Почему ты не сказал, что идешь на бал с Барнсом? — первым делом поинтересовался Нед у друга. Кажется, его это обижало, но Питер был так счастлив, что не заметил обиды в его голосе.

— А если бы я сказал, вы бы поверили мне? — спросил Питер.

— Нет, — хором ответили они и засмеялись.

— Ну вот поэтому и не сказал.

— Еще две недели назад ты был без пары, а потом приходишь сюда с Барнсом, обалдеть, — продолжил Нед. — Или ты специально говорил, что у тебя нет пары?

— Нет, зачем мне врать, — удивился Питер.

— Получается, он пригласил тебя совсем недавно? — протянула Мишель, косо поглядывая на Неда и Бетти.

— К чему ты клонишь? — не понял Пит, нахмурившись.

— Ни к чему, — легко ответила она, протянув блюдце с виноградом Бетти. — Но все говорят, будто Барнс хотел позвать Романофф, а она ему отказала, вот он и пригласил тебя. Я подумала, что лучше ты услышишь это от нас, чем от кого-то другого.

Питер тяжело вздохнул, спускаясь с небес на землю. Испуганным взглядом он оглядел всех, кто сидел перед ним: Мишель, Нед, Бетти, Гвен и её кавалер из Дурмстранга, а ещё Бред, которого он терпеть не мог.

— И вы так считаете? — сглотнув, спросил Питер.

— Ну… да, — поддакнул Нед. — Это ведь странно, что он ждал так долго, чтобы пригласить тебя. Он — чемпион нашей школы, кто бы вообще посмел ему отказать?

— Но…

— Мы не хотели тебя обидеть, — Мишель покачала головой.

— Тогда… Тогда зачем всё это говорите? — к горлу подступал ком из-за обиды.

— Чем дальше, тем больнее, — продолжила Мишель.

Она говорила что-то еще, но Питер не стал слушать. Набрав побольше воздуха, он быстрым шагом направился к выходу, а оказавшись в коридоре, прижался спиной к стене и закинул голову назад, пытаясь успокоиться. Раз за разом он прокручивал в голове слова друзей и каждый раз они казались ему всё правдивее.

От накатившей обиды и злости, ему стало тяжело дышать, и одним движением Питер сорвал бабочку, а вместе с ней отвалилась и верхняя пуговица на рубашке, со звоном упав на пол. Паркер едва не упал следом за ней.

Сколько так простоял, он не знал. Но в какой-то момент решил, что лучше вернуться в спальню и лечь спать, а завтра утром отправить Мэй открытку и соврать, что бал прошел хорошо. Не успел он и подумать об этом, как перед ним появился Джеймс. Он стоял у входа в большой зал, но издалека разглядел, что что-то не так.

— Питер? — Барнс преодолел расстояние до него в два огромных шага. — Что случилось? Я вернулся, а тебя нет и ни один из твоих друзей, похоже, со мной не разговаривает.

— Почему ты пригласил меня? — всхлипнув, спросил Питер. Он не хотел ходить вокруг да около и лелеять надежды. Мишель права — чем дальше, тем больнее.

— Я думал, мы это уже обсудили, — Джеймс поднял брови в удивлении, но говорил очень мягко.

— Тогда почему ты ждал столько времени, чтобы меня _пригласить_? Ты — чемпион школы, ни один человек не смог бы тебе отказать. А ты пригласил меня за две недели до бала.

— Святой Мерлин, — пробормотал Джеймс, встав ближе к Питеру. Он заметил слезы в уголках глаз и мечтал убрать их. — Кто и что тебе сказал?

— Да все вокруг говорят об этом, шепчутся за моей спиной. И за твоей, полагаю, тоже. Подойди к любому, вон хоть к одному из своих друзей, уверен, они тоже в курсе.

— Да, они знают, почему я тебя пригласил.

— Ну вот и отлично, — Питера злило спокойствие, с которым говорил Барнс. — С ними тогда и танцуй весь оставшийся вечер.

— Я пригласил тебя, потому что ты мне нравишься, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Джеймс. — Уверен, ты знаешь, как это бывает, когда кто-то нравится и ты боишься с ним даже заговорить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пригласить куда-то. И я боялся.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — удивленно спросил Питер, ожидавший услышать что-то другое. Но судя по лицу Джеймса, он не врал. Краснел, улыбался как дурак, но не врал.

— В конце прошлого учебного года, — начал Джеймс, видя, что Паркер готов его выслушать, — я увидел тебя в библиотеке, возле стеллажа с книгами о заживляющей магии. У тебя, кажется, была температура, потому что ты постоянно вытирал лоб салфеткой и закутался сразу в два шарфа. Это был май. Я думал о тебе все лето, но не решился написать. Потом этот Турнир, задания и головоломки, подготовка к ЖАБА, я просто… Подумал, что лучше сказать это лично.

— Сказать… что?

— Ты мне нравишься, Питер.

Паркер не успел понять, в какой момент Джеймс оказался так близко, когда именно руки Барнса легли к нему плечи, а его собственные оказались на талии у парня. Но стоило Джеймсу наклонится, как он встал на носочки, чтобы быстрее коснутся желанных губ напротив.

Сначала они целовались неторопливо, Питер держал руки строго на талии Джеймса и не смел даже подумать о том, чтобы сдвинуть их ниже. Но потом руки Барнса оказались на его шее, а его самого всем телом прижали к стене. Поцелуи стали глубже, и хоть Питер не особо понимал, что делает, но подумал, что если Джеймс его не отталкивает, то все хорошо.

С трудом оторвавшись от губ Питера, Джеймс наконец вытер его слезы, которые успели скатиться по щекам.

— И мне нравилась твоя бабочка, — с сожалением добавил он ко всему, что было сказано до поцелуя. — Можно?

Питер кивнул, отдав Джеймсу оторванную бабочку, которую все это время держал в левой руке. Барнс вытащил палочку из внутреннего кармана пиджака и произнёс заклинание, которое вернуло бабочке первозданный вид. Питер с замиранием сердца ждал, пока Джеймс наденет на него этот галстук-бабочку.

— Теперь мы можем вернуться, — сказал Джеймс, убедившись, что бабочка была под тем же углом, что и прежде.

— Подожди, — окликнул его Питер, не давая уйти. Он взял Барнса за руку и тут же поймал довольную ухмылку. — Это _свидание_?

— Поверишь, если я скажу «да» и ещё раз тебя поцелую?

— Просто ответь.

— Если тебе не нравится, можем сходить на другое. Ты бывал когда-нибудь в «Трех метлах»?

— Джеймс, — возмутился Питер.

— Ладно-ладно, — Барнс пошел на попятную. — Да, это свидание. Во всяком случае, я очень-очень на это надеюсь.

Питер широко улыбнулся и поманил его пальцем. В следующий момент Джеймс уже сжимал его в объятиях, целуя. Похоже, эта часть вечера понравилась Паркеру больше всего.

Однако их бестактно прервали насмешливым фырканьем.

— Что? — не поворачиваясь, спросил Джеймс, и Питеру оставалось только догадываться, откуда он знал, кто стоит у него за спиной.

— Профессор Хилл отправила на поиски, — сказал Стив, сложив руки на груди. — Ты вернешься или мне передать ей что-нибудь?

— Да идем мы, идем, — недовольно проворчал Джеймс, продолжая смотреть на Питера полным обожания взглядом.

Джеймс взял Питера за руку, и они вернулись в Большой зал вместе со Стивом. Профессор Хилл велела Барнсу подняться на сцену, и пока тот отвечал на какие-то вопросы, касающиеся турнира, Стив стоял рядом с Питером.

— Он был так счастлив, — вдруг сказал Стив, повернувшись к Питеру. — Не думал, что может быть ещё счастливее.

— Был счастлив? — неуверенно переспросил Пит.

— Да, был счастлив, когда пригласил тебя на бал. А теперь гляди, как бы от удовольствия морда не треснула.

Питер усмехнулся. Теперь он тоже чувствовал себя счастливее.


End file.
